Mauvaise Journée
by PrincessYun
Summary: (OS)L'amour nous fait faire pafois des choses vraiment stupides...


**Base :** Naruto

**Couples : **Aucun, j'étais pas d'humeur…

**Genre : **Triste, death-fic, nan ! Me tapez pas ! Je l'ai écrite hier soir donc euh le 20/10/04, elle est peut être pas joyeuse cette fic mais je l'aime bien

**Disclamer :** Les persos… sont à MOA !

regarde Sasuke et Naruto qui ont l'air furieux

Sasu : Répète un peu ? On est à qui ?

Yun' : Euh…moa ?

Naru : Tu es sûre ?

Yun'de mauvaise grâce : Vous êtes à votre proprio légal ¬.¬

Naru : Bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux !

Yun'qui va pleurer : Pourquoi personne veut de moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :'(

La fic maintenant…

**_Une mauvaise journée_**

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va mal, Naruto était habitué à côtoyer quotidiennement ces journées depuis 16 longues années. Le genre de journée où on se dit que l'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché, le genre de journée qui nous fait regretter notre existence.

Naruto n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller abattre, souriant même quand son moral était au plus bas, préférant se taire plutôt que dire :_ « Oui ! Stop ! On arrête ! Ca va pas ». _Il était de ce style de personne qui accumulait, qui gardait tout pour lui, à laisser le mal le ronger au lieu d'en parler.

Il savait à l'instant même où il s'était réveillé que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, il le savait, il le sentait tout simplement.

Dès l'entraînement ses premiers soupçons se révélèrent exactes. Arrivé sur le pont, il remarqua qu'il était le premier, fait déjà exceptionnel en soit. Mais il n'était pas normal que Sakura et Sasuke soient en retard, que Sakura soit absente cela l'étonnait moins mais que Sasuke le soit lui aussi, c'était quasi impossible. Il repoussa au fond de son esprit la petite voix qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Il s'assit sur la rambarde du pont et attendit, se plongeant dans ses pensées qui se tournaient inlassablement vers son ami et rival aux yeux et cheveux couleur d'ébène. Alors qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, une voix masculine le fit brusquement revenir sur Terre :

-Hey ! Naruto !

L'appelé leva la tête à l'entente de son nom et sourit en voyant Neji Hyuga se tenir devant lui, son ami et confident depuis plus de 3 ans.

-Ohayo Neji.

-Encore en train de rêvasser sur ton brun ?

Le blond rougit et baissa la tête.

-Ouais, je suis accro je crois…

-T'es pas accro, t'es amoureux ! Lui dit Neji tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Chienne de vie ! Mais pourquoi lui ? Se lamenta le blondinet en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-L'amour ne se commande pas et on ne peut pas choisir, on ne peut que subir les caprices de notre cœur.

Naruto soupira, Neji avait raison, s'il s'était douté qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'Uchiha Sasuke il aurait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

-Tu devrai lui dire… fit le brun avec une voix douce, ensuite tu seras fixé… mais s'il te rejette ne fais rien d'idiot, d'accord ?

Le démon redressa la tête, une lueur déterminée brillant dans ses prunelles azure.

-T'as raison ! Je le ferai ! Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Bien… je vais devoir y aller… au fait Naruto, tu es en avance d'une heure, il n'est pas 10h mais 9h, le reste de ton équipe n'arrivera pas tout de suite !

Le blond soupira à nouveau et regarda son ami se diriger vers la forêt puis décida que s'il devait faire ses aveux, il ferait mieux d'aller voir tout de suite si Sasuke était réveillé, car il savait que s'il n'avouait pas maintenant, il n'aurait plus le courage après.

Il fit sa petite marche ne rencontrant personne de sa connaissance en route. Une fois devant la maison de l'Uchiha, il prit une grande inspiration et poussa le portail. Au moment où il le franchissait, le porteur du Sharingan sortait de chez lui et paraissait clairement surpris de le voir ici :

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

-Euh… Comme j'avais une heure d'avance… et bien je me suis dit que je pourrai venir te chercher. Fit il légèrement hésitant.

-Oh…

-Bon ! On y va ? Enchaîna-t-il, peu déstabilisé par le langage monosyllabique du brun.

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le pont. 5 min après, il étaient de retour au point de rendez vous.

Le jeune Uchiha fixait avec attention son jeune ami qui se triturait les doigts, semblant combattre intérieurement une quelconque chose.

Ne tenant plus de le voir se tordre les doigts, il le coupa dans sa réflexion :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais comme ça ? Usuratonkachi ! Tu vas te faire du mal !

Naruto stoppa tout de suite ses gestes et leva ses yeux sur lui, le scrutant de l'intérieur :

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Je sais que je devrai pas te le dire de cette façon, que ça détruirait peut-être notre amitié… Commença-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Accouche, tu veux ?!

-Je, je crois, enfin nan, je suis amoureux de toi…

Le blond ferma instantanément les yeux en voyant Sasuke se pincer l'arrête du nez. Le brun retourna son attention sur le démon qui avait les paupières closes, redoutant certainement qu'il lève la main sur lui.

Naruto, voyant que le coup ne venait toujours pas, osa ouvrir les yeux : Sasuke s'était accoudé à la barrière et fixait l'horizon.

-Je savais que j'aurai pas du te le dire !

-Ecoute-moi, le coupa l'Uchiha, je crois que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments plus fort pour toi, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, mais toi et moi c'est impossible, on est trop différent.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux, l'eau emplissant ses beaux yeux bleus. Il n'attendit même pas que Sasuke ait fini, il se mit à courir vers la forêt. Le brun se lança à sa poursuite. Il y eut environ 10 minutes de course-poursuite avant que le blond ne s'arrête à l'orée d'une clairière. Il s'avança doucement, désireux de ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux. Le brun l'imita, étonné par le comportement de son ami. Il suivit Naruto mais laissa quelques pas entre eux. Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avant de lui sourire tendrement.

Là, il commença le Rasengan. Une fois la boule de chakra parfaite, il murmura un dernier _« Je t'aime » _à son aimé. Il leva lentement sa main et enfonça le redoutable tourbillon de chakra dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas supporté que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Sa dernière pensée fut que l'amour nous faisait vraiment faire des choses stupides.

Peut être que s'il avait plus pris la peine de réfléchir, il n'aurait peut-être pas fait ce geste idiot et impulsif. Il se serait apitoyé sur son sort, aurait pleuré un bon coup, serait tombé dans une déprime mais aurait peu à peu remonté la pente. Mais il l'aimait ; il était trop attaché à Sasuke pour pouvoir l'imaginer avec une autre personne que lui.

Sasuke ne put qu'assister au suicide de son ami sans rien pouvoir faire, complètement impuissant et se sentant terriblement coupable.

Il regardait sans le voir le corps du blond s'effondrer sur l'herbe fraîche et verdoyante, contrastant horriblement avec la pâleur de la peau de Naruto et le liquide carmin s'écoulant de sa poitrine. Il s'approcha du corps inerte et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, ses larmes roulant librement sur ses joues.

Sasuke commença à répéter une litanie de mots sans sens, lui disant que lui aussi il l'aimait, mais qu'il avait prit peur, mais que maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, souffla un bon coup et reposa lentement Naruto sur le sol. Après être resté plusieurs minutes sans esquisser le moindre geste, Sasuke effectua quelques rapides jutsus, des éclairs bleutés englobèrent sa main. Il fixa les éclairs et c'est avec la force du désespoir qui les enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine, se donnant lui aussi la mort.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était ridicule, que se suicider n'était qu'un moyen pour ne pas vivre avec la mort de cet ange qu'il n'avait pas su aimer à temps, sur la conscience, mais les Uchiha n'avaient jamais été un modèle de courage, préférant la facilité que d'affronter les épreuves dignement.

Et puis si Naruto avait encore été en vie, il vous aurait sûrement dit qu'il savait que ce serait une mauvaise journée.

**THE END**

Yun' : …

Sasu : …

Naru : …

Yun' se mouche bruyamment : Bon bah… voilà c'est fini…

Sasu : je suis mort, Naruto est mort et en plus de ça je suis un lâche… la vie est belle…

Narupleure dans les bras de son mamour : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Yun'fière d'elle : Et ouais

Si ça vous a plu ou au contraire vous détestez, que vous vouliez me tuer ou au contraire me vouer une adoration sans limite et bah laissez des reviews ! Et si vous voulez une réponse, n'oubliez pas votre adresse email !!


End file.
